


Прошлое.

by Jack_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology, Self-Harm, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Прошлое остается в прошлом. Его невозможно изменить простому человеку. Поэтому лучше его не трогать. Не копошить. Не мучить. Оставить в покое, или же постараться забыть. Не стоит жить прошлым.





	Прошлое.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана в 2017 году.

Гитара резко ударила в барабанные перепонки, заставляя его зажмуриться от наслаждения и чуть запрокинуть голову, прислушиваясь к подключившейся ударной установке,а после вслушаться в тихие по сравнению с инструментами слова солиста.

***

Меня зовут Джон Стюарт. Я насквозь пропах никотином и кофеином, смешанный запах этих наркотиков невозможно отмыть из моих не особо длинных волос, ежиком расположившихся на голове. Мои руки - я без понятия, почему многие зовут их крутыми. Я так не считаю - покрыты небольшими, но глубокими порезами, которые никто не замечает. И мне нравится это. Тебя не замечает никто, и речь не только о порезах. Ты идешь, с капюшоном или без, с наушниками в ушах, подстраивая шаг под музыку в голове, и тебя никто не замечает. Это крутое чувство - остаешься незамеченным. Так недалеко и до убийства. Ты все равно "невидимка".

Но мы сейчас не об этом. А вот о чем.

Я специально пришел сюда. Тихое место. Мало людей. Нет копов и кричащих старушек. Ненавижу последних — слишком параноидальны. (Я больше параноик) Оглядевшись, я приподнял брови, напрягая взгляд. Последнее время я делаю это все чаще — быстро скатывается зрение. Поняв, что вокруг никого знакомого нет, я быстро достал из внутреннего кармана расстегнутой черной кожанки пачку сигарет. Привычное движение — "палочка смерти" зажата в зубах, пачка снова на своем месте. Запускаю руку в карман джинсов, отталкивая в другую часть кармана то, с чем я сюда пришел, и достаю зеленую зажигалку. Люблю зеленый. Но это не совсем мой цвет. Щелчок клавиши — среднего размера пламя вспыхнуло, подпалив конец сигареты. Быстрая короткая затяжка — сигарета разгорается больше, заполняя ближайшее пространство сладковато-горьковатым запахом табака. Им пропахла моя толстовка, надетая под кожаную куртку. Но всем плевать на этот запах, даже не смотря на то, что я пытался сначала заглушить его запахом одеколона. Теперь бросил. Глубокая затяжка — я втягиваю дым вперемешку с воздухом в легкие, наслаждаясь небольшой болью в горле. Выпускаю дым, снова впускаю в себя. Уже привычное занятие. Если раньше я делал это, чтобы успокоиться, прийти в себя, то теперь это приносит некоторое удовольствие. Весело. Сигарета почти закончилась - тлеющий огонек почти подошел к фильтру. Крайний раз затянувшись, я с некоторым огорчением глянул на окурок. Щелчок пальцами - он отлетел в снег, оставляя за собой тут же исчезнувший дымовой след.

Я снова запускаю руку в карман, доставая то, ради чего я вообще затеял этот поход.

Черт. Холодно. Я понял это не потому что у меня начали слегка дрожать колени, когда я опустился на корточки. Порезы. Короткие и не особо шрамы на ладонях стали почти темно-фиолетового цвета, и меня это слегка напрягло. Достал из карманов толстовки кожаные перчатки, быстро их надел, не выпуская предмет из руки.

Игрушка. Это была небольшая плетеная игрушка, длиной примерно в две трети моей ладони. Раньше, глядя на нее, на меня накатывала волна приятных чувств и воспоминаний, а сейчас... Поху... Я закашлялся. Апатия.

В плейлисте неожиданно сменилась песня. Боги. Я ненавидел и одновременно обожал свой плейлист. У меня могли идти за "No Love - Filter" совершенно спокойно "She Keeps Me Up - Nickelback". Мда.

Игрушка... Ей было примерно полгода. Нет. Почти год. Его звали... Себастиан. Как актера, играющего Баки Барнса. Не помню точно, почему именно Себастьян. Боги, как давно это было. Себастьян был змейкой-ящеркой, с длинным хвостом. Мне сделали его однажды. Я с таким нетерпением ждал письма, в котором он лежал. А потом я какое-то время носил его на ключах, после чего сменил на брелок с "Агентами Щ.И.Т.". Он был сплетен. Резиночки. Маленькие круглые резинки. Для плетения. Такими в моей школе долго игрались, стреляя друг в друга. Я их ненавидел.

А пришел я сюда... Чтобы покончить с прошлым. Которое я так же ненавидел.

Я снова опустился на корточки, снимая правую перчатку — я правша. Аккуратно поднеся хвостик Себастьяна к зажигалке, я снова щелкнул клавишей, вынуждая резину вспыхнуть ярким едким пламенем. Реакция началась, огонь вспыхнул, поднимаясь кверху и выпуская маленькую струю черного дыма. Я коротко умыльнулся, глядя на горящее творение. Мда.

Через пару минут я бросил "трупик" на землю, поближе к снегу, но не так,чтобы потухло пламя. В наушниках заиграло "Absolute - Thousand Foot Krutch". Довольно в тему.

Наслаждаясь медленно горящей резиной, я снова достал пачку. Медленно открыв ее ладонью в перчатке, осторожно покрутил раскрытую пачку в пальцах. Чуть погодя, я, коротко хмыкнув, все же вытащил сигарету. И, закурив, выпустил в морозный воздух струю дыма, слегка запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Щелкнув шеей, я вернул голову в прежнее положение и затянулся, зажав сигарету левой рукой, а правой убрав пачку в карман куртки. Сигарета снова в правой руке, легкие снова полны дыма, а я снова на корточках, вглядываюсь в уже догорающее тело Себаса. Несколько затяжек - я отбросил окурок в снег и поднялся на ноги. От бывшего некогда довольно большим тела осталась лишь тонкая, миллиметровая полоска пластика, который упорно не хотел затухать. Я коротко надавил ногой, заставляя пламя потухнуть. Ухмылка. Движение мыском ботинка — и снег полностью убил остатки пламени.

В плейлисте снова сменилась песня. Драконы. Imagine Dragons. "I'm so sorry".

Как иронично.

Я накинул на голову капюшон толстовки, надел на правую руку перчатку. И, поправив лямки рюкзака, перешел дорогу, уходя прочь от того места, подстраивая шаг и пульс сердца под мелодию песни.

Все. Все закрыто. Прошлое. Прошлое остается в прошлом. Его невозможно изменить простому человеку. Да и нужно ли изменять? Это наши ошибки. Наши уроки. Поэтому лучше его не трогать. Не копошить. Не мучить. Оставить в покое, или же постараться забыть. Не стоит жить прошлым.


End file.
